Polo
by felix-felicis33
Summary: While looking at the trophies in Blaine's room, Kurt realises he hasn't ever seen his boyfriend play polo or ride a horse. This is something that needs to change, and not because of his desire to see Blaine in tight riding pants. Not at all.


Blaine was bopping away to the music playing through the speakers in his bedroom, spinning and shimmying in the space between his bed and the shelves where his textbooks were stacked. He was supposed to be fetching one of them to help with the homework assignment he was working on, but he'd become distracted by the music and all thoughts of the book and his schoolwork seemed to have disappeared from his head.

He gave his hips a little wiggle as he sang along, as carefree and unashamed as he would be if he were alone. He and Kurt had been dating for so long now that knowing Kurt could be watching him from his spot on the bed didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. They were completely comfortable around each other.

The song ended and Blaine finally remembered what he was supposed to have been doing. He scanned the shelves, searching for the book he needed. As he looked, Kurt's gaze drifted over to the display of numerous trophies and photographs on Blaine's dresser. He tilted his head slightly to one side, his mind wandering as he frowned thoughtfully at the trophies.

"Blaine?" Kurt said after a moment, his tone musing.

Blaine hummed to show he was listening, still searching for his book.

"How come I've never seen you play polo?"

Blinking in surprise, Blaine turned to look at Kurt

"Oh." Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I don't play as much as I used to."

Kurt looked at him, gesturing at the trophies with his hand. "You have all of these trophies, yet I've never seen you play, or even ride."

Blaine smirked at him. "You just want to see me in tight riding pants."

His face blushing a deep pink, Kurt spluttered. "I do _not_. I mean, I do – but that's not why-"

Blaine strode across the room and cut him off with a quick kiss. "I've seen you in jeans so tight they looked as though they'd been painted on, so I guess it's only fair you get to see me in a pair of jodhpurs."

Kurt smiled at him hopefully, the blush still lingering on his cheeks. "Does that mean I get to see you play?"

"There's a friendly game next weekend that I was planning on playing in – you can come watch, if you want," Blaine offered.

Kurt was the one smirking now. "Oh, I definitely want."

When they arrived at the stable yard the following weekend, Kurt nervously eyed the stable block and the horses being groomed and prepared for the game.

"I don't mind being around Brittany's cat from time-to-time," he commented, watching a stocky black horse being led out of a nearby stable, "but I'm not sure how I feel about horses. I can't tell what they're going to do next."

Blaine laughed, patting Kurt's arm consolingly. He led the way over to the line of stables, stopping outside one of the loose boxes.

"Kurt, I'd like you to meet Freebee." There was a rustle and a chestnut horse came into view, sticking his head out over the stable door. "Freebee, this is Kurt; he's scared of you."

Scowling, Kurt hit a grinning Blaine on the arm. "I'm not scared!"

Still smiling, Blaine shook his head, reaching up to rub Freebee between the eyes when the horse nuzzled hopefully at his hands. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I go and get changed."

Kurt shot a quick, slightly panicky look between his boyfriend and the horse. "But-"

Blaine leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Kurt watched him walk away up the yard, carrying the bag with his riding gear in it and calling out greetings to the people he passed. When he disappeared from view, Kurt turned back to face Freebee. He eyed the chestnut horse warily.

"Don't tell Blaine this," he told the horse quietly, "but I _am_ a little scared you're going to bite me – or kick me."

Freebee regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, before stretching out his head and blowing out a soft breath into Kurt's face. Kurt stood stock still, his eyes wide, until Freebee withdrew his head and dipped it down to snuffle at the floor of his stable. After some hesitation, Kurt rested his arm on the stable door and leaned against it, trying to look casual and at ease for when Blaine got back. He watched Freebee nibble at some hay and by the time Blaine returned, his nerves had dulled.

"Making a friend?" Blaine asked to announce his return.

Kurt glanced over at him briefly, before looking back at Freebee, who had lifted his head at the sound of Blaine's voice. "I think he got bored of me."

Blaine snorted. "That horse is such a snob when it comes to meeting new people."

It was only then that Kurt realised what Blaine was wearing. He did a double take.

His boyfriend was dressed in a tight polo shirt in the red and black colours of the team he played for tucked into tight white riding pants that showed off every curve and muscle in his legs, along with tall black boots that came up to just below his knee. He was carrying a riding helmet, gloves, and one of those long polo mallets. He set these items on the ground by the stable door, giving Kurt a small, shy smile in response to his staring.

Kurt's brain had short-circuited. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out and no words formed in his throat. Eventually, he managed to stammer something out.

"We need to go somewhere we can be alone. Now."

Breath hitching and eyes darkening, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him around the back of the stable block to a small barn tucked away from the bustle of the main yard. He pulled the door open and ushered Kurt inside ahead of him. While he waited for Blaine to shut the door, Kurt looked around curiously.

They were in what was clearly the barn where they stored the hay. Bales were stacked up against the back wall and a thick layer of loose hay covered the ground. The barn was filled with the sweet scent of hay and dust motes danced in the air where the sunlight shone through the gap in the door Blaine left to give them some light in the otherwise dim building. Kurt's breath caught in his throat when Blaine stepped towards him, the shadows accentuating the muscles in his arms and the line of his jaw.

Blaine's lips parted to say something, but before he got the chance to speak, Kurt threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and melding their lips together in a hard kiss.

"Oh my, God," Kurt groaned in between sloppy kisses. "Do you know what you- How can you just- Those _pants_. And the _boots_…"

Blaine made a small noise, somewhere between a moan and a whine, against his mouth as Kurt sucked on his bottom lip before letting it go and licking his way into his boyfriend's mouth. His hands smoothed down over Blaine's shoulders onto the contours of his chest, every muscle deliciously touchable beneath his tight polo shirt. He moved his hands down and palmed over Blaine's ass, making his boyfriend jump and shudder against him, his breath escaping in short pants into Kurt's mouth. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's ass again, relishing in the skin-clinging material of his pants, before moving his hands back up to his chest and gently pushing Blaine backwards towards where the hay on the ground was deeper.

Blaine knew what his intentions were. He broke the kiss, shaking his head. "Not there," he said breathlessly.

Before Kurt could react, he pulled him over to the other side of the barn, further away from the door, and dropped down onto the loose hay there, tugging Kurt down with him.

"Here," he breathed against Kurt's mouth, before kissing him again.

Kurt settled on top of him, content to rub Blaine's cheek with his thumb and let their lips slide together. After a while he let out a low, frustrated growl and grabbed at Blaine's waist, rolling onto his back and pulling Blaine over so he was hovering over him. Blaine looked down at him with flushed cheeks, heavy-lidded eyes, and lips swollen deep pink from kissing. A few curls had broken free from the thick layer of gel they had been held down by and the neck of his shirt gaped open to show his collarbone. Even in the dim light Kurt could see how far gone he was.

Kurt smirked up at him. "I see now why you like it so much when I wear tight jeans."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. He rested his hands on Blaine's thighs, running them over the stretched fabric. "You are _definitely_ wearing this outfit again sometime." He slid his hands up onto the swell of Blaine's ass and squeezed gently, smirking again when Blaine inhaled sharply and surged down to kiss him.

They lost track of time as they both lay there kissing in the hay. Both of them forgot about the polo game Blaine was supposed to be playing in and the fact that someone could walk into the barn at any moment. It was only when they realised they really needed to stop to cool off, that Blaine rolled off of Kurt and they sat up, breathing heavily.

When Kurt had caught his breath back and all of his blood was no longer rushing south, he looked at Blaine curiously.

"Why did we have to come over here to make out?" he asked, remembering how Blaine hadn't approved of the spot Kurt had chosen. "What was wrong with over by the door?"

Blaine reached over and plucked a piece of hay out of Kurt's hair. "It's older hay lying over there," he explained. "It's not as soft and there's a chance there could be mites in it."

"Mites!" Kurt shrieked. He jumped to his feet and began vigorously brushing down his clothes, suddenly feeling like his skin was crawling. "Why didn't you tell me there were _mites_?"

Blaine shifted so he was sitting with his legs crossed in front of him. "They're only tiny," he protested, trying to placate Kurt. "Like dust mites or something. They can bite and it itches a little."

Kurt immediately began searching his arms for bite marks, running his fingers over his skin and squinting at every blemish or freckle. Before he could get very far, Blaine took hold of his hand and tugged him back down to sit beside him. Kurt gingerly scrutinised the hay around where he was sitting, before glaring at his boyfriend.

"You let me be bitten by hundreds of mites while I made out with you!"

Struggling to hold back a smile, Blaine shook his head. "There probably isn't even any here." He held out his hand towards Kurt. "Give me your arm."

Scowling, Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's, watching as his boyfriend proceeded to carefully examine the length of his forearm. He shook his head again.

"You'd see little red spots on your skin if you'd been bitten, but there's nothing here; just a few tiny scratches from the hay." He kissed one of those little scratches where it was curved over the side of Kurt's wrist, before letting go of Kurt's arm.

Annoyance melting away, Kurt glanced briefly at his arm again, before letting out a small sigh. "Rolling around in the hay with you is not nearly as romantic as I thought it would be."

Blaine chuckled and reached forward to pluck another piece of hay out of Kurt's hair. "I thought it was hot," he said.

A corner of Kurt's mouth tugged up into a half smile. "You would." He hummed in content as Blaine started massaging his side with his thumb. "Haven't you got a polo game to play?" he added, remembering there was a reason Blaine was dressed in such tight pants.

Blaine's hand stilled against Kurt's side. "Oh, yeah." He frowned down at his watch. "In fifteen minutes."

With a small huff of reluctance, Blaine got to his feet, holding out his hand to pull Kurt up with him. Kurt smoothed out his clothes and hair as best as he could and Blaine tucked his shirt back in to his pants as they made their way back to the stable yard, where Kurt leaned on Freebee's stable door and watched Blaine get the horse ready for the game.

The yard was soon filled with the clattering of hooves as the rest of the players led their horses out and headed for the polo field. Kurt stood back and held the door open so Blaine could lead Freebee out.

Blaine held the reins out to him. "Hold him for a second?"

Kurt warily held Freebee's reins while Blaine picked up his helmet and mallet and pulled on his gloves. He wrinkled his nose before putting his helmet on.

"You can't laugh at my helmet hair," he told Kurt as he buckled the chin strap. He took the reins back from him and started up the yard with Freebee and Kurt by his side.

Trying to imagine what the combination of gel, sweat, and the helmet did to Blaine's hair, Kurt shook his head. "I won't," he promised.

Blaine led Freebee over to the mounting block and began fiddling with the saddle.

"How do you manage to hit a ball with a giant mallet while riding a horse?" Kurt wondered, his eyes on the wooden implement in Blaine's hand.

Blaine shrugged. "Once you know the basics of riding and have had a bit of practice, it's not too difficult." He stepped up onto the mounting block and swung into the saddle.

Kurt walked alongside Blaine and Freebee as they headed out to the field. They had almost reached the gate when a tall blond guy wearing the opposing team's colors overtook them on a dark bay horse. He smirked at Blaine.

"Maybe if you spent less time riding your boyfriend in the hay you'd be able to score a goal, Anderson!" he jeered.

Kurt flushed a dark red, his hand automatically reaching up to smooth through his hair. Another small piece of hay fell out of his undoubtedly ruffled locks and the guy laughed, before urging his horse into a trot and heading for where his teammates were warming up.

Blaine was blushing, too, but his gaze was determined. "Oh, it's on," he growled, nudging Freebee into a trot. "Enjoy the game, Kurt!" he called over his shoulder.

Kurt found a spot to sit in the rows of plastic chairs set out for the spectators. He spent the time while the teams warmed up smoothing out his clothes and trying to fix his hair, wishing he had a better mirror than the screen of his phone and hoping it wasn't immediately obvious to everyone around him that he'd just been rolling around in the hay with his boyfriend.

The game started and Kurt quickly forgot about his disheveled appearance as he fought to keep up with what was happening. He didn't know the rules, had never seen a game before, and it was all far too fast for him to try and understand – all thundering hooves and galloping horses and triumphant cheers whenever the ball was smacked between the goal posts. Instead of trying to follow the game, he watched Blaine, admiring the way the muscles in his arm worked as he swung to hit the ball, and how fantastic his thighs and ass looked as he crouched over his horse's neck, balanced in his stirrups. Blaine looked gorgeous with his face set in determination, his tongue occasionally peeking out the side of his mouth as he expertly spun Freebee around and galloped in the opposite direction. Though he had no clue about polo, he knew Blaine was good: he always seemed to know where to position himself to help out his teammates, could turn his horse on a dime, and was a proficient goal-scorer. Kurt was on the edge of his seat watching him.

Blaine's team won. Once he'd finished celebrating with his teammates, he rode over to Kurt, beaming triumphantly and patting Freebee's neck enthusiastically.

"What did you think?" he asked, dismounting neatly. He unbuckled his helmet and pulled it off to reveal damp curls clinging to his sweaty neck and forehead.

Kurt swallowed thickly. "I think you'd better put your horse away so I can let you know in the hay barn; mites be damned." 

* * *

**A/N: **This is a silly thing that's been hanging out in my head for ages now. I first had the idea way back when we saw Blaine's bedroom for the first time, but I had no idea of what to write beyond 'Kurt needs to see Blaine in tight riding pants'. I tossed the idea for this aside until last month when I had sudden inspiration for it again, and this is the result. It's pretty much just my wish to see Blaine/Darren in tight riding pants in fic form.

I haven't played any polo since way back in my Pony Club days, so everything about the sport is just based on my memories. If you're wondering about the unusual name I gave Blaine's horse: Freebee was the name of the horse I played polo on back in the day. As for hay mites, they're only a problem if you get really crappy quality hay. But, hay does scratch a lot and it itches, so rolling around in the hay with someone isn't really as romantic as some make it sound.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
